


Undercover

by Badassium1970



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: You and Gibbs go undercover as a couple.





	Undercover

Normally I wouldn’t mind having to go undercover for a mission. It was extremely risky most of the time, but I was good at it. My track record was clean, I’d never been caught or cause danger for anyone else. Undercover work was no problem. Until now.

I tried to get off the mission, claiming that I was working on another case, but Vance handed the case to Ellie and Tony. Apparently, I had the perfect look, I wouldn’t even have to dye my hair or wear a wig. I had no choice, and even if I did, I didn’t want to complain too much due to the risk of Gibbs finding out.

The mission was for Gibbs and I to go undercover as a couple. It was suspected that this couple, a naval officer and his wife were being hunted down. They had just gotten married and were meant to be celebrating their honeymoon when they started receiving death threats and felt that someone was following them. Right now they were in protective custody. The man they described was David Manus who had been on our most wanted wall for almost two years now. He’d escaped from NCIS’s grasp a few times now and Gibbs wasn’t going to let it happen again.

The main problem was that I’d had a crush on Gibbs for a while now, pretty much since I officially started working for NCIS if not a little before. Abby was the only person who knew. She practically forced it out of me when she noticed I was acting weird. It made me wonder if anyone else had noticed. If they had, no one said anything.

On the ride to the hotel all I could think about was how I’d rather be on this mission with any other agent, even Tony, at least I knew how to have a conversation with him and we both liked movies. I couldn’t even start a conversation with Gibbs without feeling embarrassed and now I had to share a hotel room with him, possibly for two weeks. If this turned out to be nothing that couple would still be in danger, and not just because of the person after them would still be out there.

“We’re almost at the hotel. You remember the mission briefing?” Gibbs questioned and I felt my face heat up at the idea of acting like a couple on a honeymoon. I’d never even been married before, but of course I knew what a honeymoon entailed.

“Of course, Frank.” I smiled at Gibbs, not that he noticed since his eyes were on the road, for once.

“Good, because we’re here Mai.” Gibbs parked the car, telling me to stay in the car when I tried to get out. I was surprised and a little scared that maybe our cover had already been blown. Frank and Mai had said they’d tried to stop the man from getting good looks at their faces but we still weren’t entirely sure whether Manus knew what they looked like.

I was pleasantly surprised when Gibbs opened the car door for me, he held out his hand for me to help me up and I couldn’t help but smile and he smiled back. Butterflies filled my stomach and I wondered if this mission would be as bad as I thought it would be.

Once we were checked in we went straight up to our hotel room. We already knew it would be bugged, and McGee would be over soon, posing as room service, to check the room over and do what he could to subtly block the bugs. I had brought some metal ashtrays as the wife was a smoker and didn’t come across as someone who cared for the no smoking in hotel rooms rule.

Gibbs and I unpacked, making sure to stay in character. It was strange to see Gibbs act so loving, not that he didn’t care about everyone on our team but this was different. I wondered if this was what it would be like if we were married, but quickly pushed the thought away. Dulling on it would only upset me.

When we were done Gibbs and I sat on the bed. It felt strange being this close to the man, especially in this setting. The room was rather romantic, painted a royal red, with mainly cream furniture. I couldn’t imagine how hard it was to make sure the furniture stayed that colour, especially since the hotel provided the honeymoon suite with a bottle of red wine, something neither Gibbs nor I particularly enjoyed but would probably ending up drinking in case we were being watched.

“Room service will be here in an hour. I’d say that gives us plenty of time to… enjoy ourselves.”

I shouldn’t have been shocked at what Gibbs was suggesting, in fact I wasn’t, it was more Gibb’s voice saying that, to me. I didn’t trust myself to speak and just nodded, suddenly feeling really self-conscious. Sure I had faked having sex with people before for undercover work, but I’d never had feelings for them. I knew in the end whether I had a crush or not I had to remain professional.

My breath hitched when Gibbs began to kiss my neck. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn’t noticed him get closer. His hands travelled up my shirt, almost taking my shirt off when there was a knock at the door, and Gibbs let out a noise of frustration which I guessed was in case the room was bugged.

“Guess I read the time wrong.” He stated, getting up to open the door while I composed myself. I could still feel Gibbs touching me, kissing me, and I wanted more.

“Hello sir, ma’am,” McGee smiled, he was dressed in the green uniform the people here wore and looked so ridiculous that I almost laughed. He took the food he had brought over to counter side and instantly detected a bug, which he quickly covered with the metal plate. He subtly scanned the rest of the room and it was all clear, including the bathroom. After assuring us that the bug would be unable to hear us, and if it’s even uncovered it shouldn’t be able to detect whispers he then left, wishing us a good day.

Gibbs and I ate, and when our plates were taken away I placed the metal ash tray on top of the bug. He made sure to tell me off for smoking in a hotel room, so I sassed him back, just to make sure that us messing with the bug wasn’t as suspicious as it could have been. I then had to actually smoke, which wasn’t something I was fond of, and Ducky would probably give Gibbs shit for it later if he found out, but it had to be done.

After relaxing and letting our meal go down, Gibbs made a move again. I knew this was because someone was watching us, how intensely we weren’t sure but they could detect our heat and thus see our bodies. At first I was nervous, then Gibbs started kissing my neck again, and I couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh.

He moved away from me for a second and I had to hold back a whine, and then a gasp when he began undressing. I couldn’t help but stare for a moment but quickly distracted myself before he noticed, and started undressing as well, until I was only in my bra and panties, wondering if wearing a matching lacy pair was going too far. Would Gibbs think I was expecting this?

Before I could overthink that much about it Gibbs distracted me by moving closer and kissing me, on the lips this time. It was better than I could have expected. His lips were surprisingly soft, but he was firm in his kiss. Gibbs’ hands roamed my body. Carefully he undid my bra, and slowly removed it. If I didn’t know any better I’d say he was teasing me. He then gently pushed me down onto the bed and removed his boxers. I looked away, feeling my face heat up. I wasn’t expecting that. I figured we would get under the covers and act as if we were naked and having sex. We weren’t actually going to have sex were we?

I could feel Gibb’s eyes roaming over me and I couldn’t help but look over at him, however my eyes didn’t go any lower than his chest. He seemed to be expecting something, and I knew what. Hesitantly I removed my underwear, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious again. I then got under the covers, when Gibbs gave me a slightly stern look I claimed that I was cold and he accepted that. He took a moment before he got under the covers, and from the sound of a packet being ripped I knew he had put a condom on. I wondered if it was just precaution, I hoped it was.

Gibbs smiled at me. I was pretty sure he could sense that I was nervous, but I still tried my best to feign confidence. He practically lifted me on top of him, and I was surprised and a little in awe of his strength. I was positions so I was sitting just shy of his cock, it was so tantalisingly close that occasionally I could feel it brush against me. It was in that moment that I truly felt how naked we both were.

The situation wasn’t helped by the fact that I could feel myself getting wet against Gibbs’ thigh, and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to feel it. I’m sure if he wasn’t taking extra precaution to remain undercover and not break character too much he would have told me that it was a natural bodily reaction, but that wouldn’t have made it less embarrassing.

Gibbs leaned in a kissed just below my ear before whispering that I needed to act as if I was having sex with him. His voice was gruff, and I couldn’t help but buck against his thigh in response.

“Good girl,” Gibbs whispered and I had the urge to hit him, not because it was slightly patronising but it turned me on more.

I continued to basically fuck my boss’ thighs for a good ten maybe fifteen minutes, I tried to keep count to distract myself so I didn’t actually cum, however, Gibbs kept letting out grunts and deep moans, that I knew were just on the off chance there were other bugs or the one McGee had found could still hear us somehow, but it was hot to say the least.

“Time for the big finish,” Gibbs whispered and I knew to act as if I was having an orgasm, honestly I wasn’t far off until I heard Gibbs moan an ‘I love you’ and for a moment I believed what he was saying was true, then I remembered how fake this all was.

I wanted to run, I could feel my chest getting tight and I was close to tears, but I had to remain in character. It didn’t help my emotions when Gibbs settled down in bed, now wearing his boxers, and told me it was late, and got me to cuddle up with him so we could go to sleep.

I could feel Gibb’ heart beat and as comforting as it should have been, especially considering the amount of times he had almost been killed, it just made me more upset.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to hear Gibbs on the phone, his body was still quite close to mine, although he was laying on top of the covers and was already dressed. I had the urge to curl up into him but knew that wasn’t a good idea.

“Keep me posted,” Gibbs ordered before hanging up. I looked up at him, silently questioning what the call had been about.

“Abby and McGee tracked down what hotel toom Manus is in. DiNozzo and Bishop are on their way now. Go get ready and pack your things.” With that Gibbs got up and started packing.

I followed his orders, going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and such. When I was done I looked in the mirror and suddenly burst into tears.

It was all over.

That should have been a relief. The bad guy was being arrested, Frank and Mai were safe, and I was no longer in a fake relationship with my boss, whom I had a crush on. Yet, I still wanted that last part. It was selfish I knew, but being that close with Gibbs, well, it wasn’t something I’d ever thought was possible, even if it was fake, maybe if it had lasted another week or two it could have developed into something.

I tried to push those thoughts away and stop myself from crying, but I couldn’t not think about last night and the way Gibbs kissed me, how close or bodies were. Even if parts of it made it so obvious how fake the relationship was the rest just made me long for more.

“Bishop just called, Manus is being taken to interrogation. Are you almost ready?” Gibbs shouted from outside the door.

I went to respond but couldn’t. Instead I involuntarily let out a sob and hoped it hadn’t been as loud as I thought it was.

“Are you okay?”

This time I didn’t even open my mouth, instead I dropped to the floor, still crying. It felt like everything was suddenly crashing around me. As if I’d build these walls to keep Gibbs out and yesterday broke those walls.

“I’m coming in,” Gibbs announced, using his key card to open the locked bathroom door. I couldn’t see him due to hiding my head in my hands but I could hear him walking closer to me until he sat next to me. I could feel him go to embrace me and quickly moved out of the way.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you this weekend. I should have asked for any boundaries you had beforehand.” Gibbs sounded regretful, which was not something I was used to. It also just made me feel worse because he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Take all the time you need, I’ll arrange for someone else to take you home.” He went to leave but I quickly grabbed out, catching the sleeve of his coat in my hand.

“It wasn’t… You didn’t do anything wrong.” I paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. Abby always suggested that getting my crush off my chest would be a good idea, although I was pretty sure she was just a romantic at heart and assumed it would go well, but maybe she was right about the first thing.

“I… I like you… a lot. I know I shouldn’t and I shouldn’t have let it affect me or get in the way of the mission.” I went to apologise but knew that probably wouldn’t end well so left it at that.

“Well, I think that’s definitely information that would have been useful to know before today, then yesterday could have been a lot better, not that it was bad, for me at least.” I could hear happiness in Gibb’s voice, and when I looked up he was smiling.

“Gibbs…”

“Jethro,” he corrected.

“You…?” I was stunned. This couldn’t be, but before I could question further Gibbs kissed me. It was different from last night, somehow. It felt real.

“What about rule 12?”

“When have I ever followed rules?” Gibbs chuckled before kissing me again.


End file.
